


Collaboration

by Halja



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014), Torchwood
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crossover, F/F, Gen, M/M, Short and ridiculous, The Author Regrets Nothing, nonsensical wish-fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: In which Torchwood and the Librarians work together, or at the very least try to.





	Collaboration

 

 

 

 

\- You said aliens didn’t _exist!_ – Ezekiel points out.

\- And they still don’t. –

The man who calls himself Jack Harkness – pardon, _Captain,_ although Eve herself is pretty sure that’s a lie – quirks an eyebrow and smiles like someone who’s had to have the same discussion over and over again and somehow eventually managed to find in himself a certain fondness for it instead of ripping all of his hair out. – I thought I showed you a few very interesting alien artifacts, back in the day – he say calmly. Then, he _winks_ at Jenkins.

Eve stares at them. Jenkins rolls his eyes, and flushes. Eve gapes.

Then, she decides she’s done more than enough gaping for the day already, and that Jenkins’ private life through the centuries should probably stay just that: private. So she looks around, surveying the situation, which at that very moment consists of her Librarians and Harkness’ team doing pretty much anything but focusing on the issue at hand.

Well, to be fair, Cassandra and _Tosh_ are considering some very complex calculations regarding the artifact the Library and this so-called Torchwood Institute are currently fighting over, which may be either a long-lost alien civilization’s doomsday weapon or the apocalyptic secret of an ancient cult of warrior wizards, but will most likely prove to be a huge problem to them all whatever it actually turns out to be in the end. Still, from the glances the two women keep stealing at each other and the smiles scattered in between their lively discussion, it seems like they’re doing quite a bit more than just that. Flirting skills must be a basic requirement to be hired by Torchwood, or something like that.

The man at Harkness’ side is apparently too busy levelling Jenkins with a stare that says _but you’re so old_ in big bold letters to concentrate on anything else. And the other one, the doctor, looks even busier sulking about Ezekiel’s – successful, albeit only briefly, thanks to her intervention – attempt to steal his wallet and glaring at him. Jones himself is smiling brightly, but there’s no guarantee it’s not because he’s actually revising that old plan about selling mankind to some benevolent extraterrestrial dictator in his mind.

Stone, at least, is still trying to decipher the mystical-looking, cuneiform-but-not-quite signs scribbled on the artifact’s surface. Even if by now, he seems just about ready to finally admit defeat and the possibility of finding an unknown alien language inscribed on what looks suspiciously like an antique silver snuffbox.

When Eve looks at her, she discovers Agent Cooper’s looking back. Their gazes meet briefly.

_It’s going to be a long day,_ Cooper’s eyes seems to say, and Eve knows hers aren’t saying anything all that different. Maybe they could get a drink together, later.

If the world doesn’t explode on them in the next half an hour, that is.

 

 

 

 


End file.
